


Tenebris Ingredi

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hades and Persephone AU, emsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Persephone stepped into the darkness, and found much more.





	Tenebris Ingredi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroll through the gardens should not be so tempting, but it was.

On a beautiful day she strolled through the gardens, she had separated from the group of friends she had come out with. Always she did like to travel on her own, though her mother disapproved, she loved her mother dearly and knew that she was simply trying to protect her.

Strolling through the garden she took no notice of the flowers in bloom, much too lost in her thoughts to care for beautiful nature surrounding her. She had a chilling feeling, as though she was being watched, she quickly glanced behind her and saw nobody was there. Maybe it was one of the other girls messing about.

She was about to turn back when she saw it, a beautiful flower poking out from a drab looking bush. It had soft white petals and a beautiful yellow center, she was so intrigued by it that she rushed towards the bush and knelt down to pick it. It would look so lovely in her book of dried flowers and other plants that she kept on her night desk.

So distracted by her quest to pull the flower that she did not notice the shadow of a man behind her, for such a tiny flower it seemed to be stubbornly resisting her. She felt as if she was pulling with all her might and it would not budge. She fell back onto the ground and glared at the bush with renewed determination. She would get that flower.

Pulling herself back to her knees she knew exactly what to do, she would simply rush back to the tower and retrieve her knife and cut the flower from its home on the bush, By tonight, it would find a new home, she was sure of it, She stood and turned around to come face to face with a man.

"Oh!" She said "You've startled me," She said with a polite smile

"Are you having difficulty?" He asked her, eyeing the bush behind her

"It's so silly, I collect flowers," She said coy as could be, she wasn't one to flirt, but the man in front of her was even more intriguing than the flower. He had a dark demeanor and the most stunning green eyes.

"I've never seen anyone who looks like you in this city," She said as the man stepped past her to the flower bush

"I'm not from around here" He answered simply, he was a mystery, She was excited to find out more.

"Where are you from, exactly?"

He stood up and handed the small yellow flower to her "Somewhere else", he gave her a smile so charming she almost felt she would faint.

She eyed the flower "This garden is pretty secluded, Are you sure you weren't following me?"

"I cannot lie to such an intuitive woman" He took a step closer to her, she regarded him with interest

"So you have been following me?"

"In a manner, I have had my eye on you for quite a while"

"I suppose I should be scared," she said with a shrug

"But you are not?" the man asked her, there was something about the way he spoke to her, it made her feel that she was the most important person in the world

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself if I felt I was in danger, but you" She reached out to touch his face "but you, you feel... different"

"Is that good or bad, young miss?"

She smiled "I believe I must be off to the tower, I could use a guest for dinner though"

"I have a better idea, you could accompany me to _my_ home," He said with a flourish

"Come to _your_ home? Where do you live?"

"Let me show you" He took her by the hand "I have many wonders you would be fascinated by, and flowers just like this line the halls"

"Indoor flowers" She teased "You sound like you live a very fancy life"

"It could be much more," He said, her hand was still intertwined with his, and she wasn't in a hurry to pull away.

"Come, let me show you" He guided her through the gardens, through the bushes, and into the darkness.

 


End file.
